Lipstick
by writingissues
Summary: Levy decides to have a change in her appearance. Gajevy.


Levy was never one to wear makeup that much. It wasn't because she hated it or even really had any strong opinions about the subject. It was just not something that really came up while she was growing up in the guild, not many of the women she was close to wore makeup so it never really something that crossed the solid script mage's mind and it was honestly something she never expected to really care about at all even if she did find the women that did wear makeup beautiful, it just never seemed like something Levy herself would invest in.

How very wrong she was.

These thoughts crossed her mind as she stood in front of her small vanity in her room dumping the plastic pharmacy bag onto the table in which several lipsticks rolled out of it. Her heart pounded as she picked up one that was bright red and opened it and twisted the bottom so she could get a full view of the cosmetic. Her heart pounded slightly as she then pressed it against her bottom lip mimicking the motions, she saw Bisca use when reapplying her makeup at the guild. Slowly she pressed her lips together and then finally looked at herself closely in the mirror.

She didn't look horrible, it was strange to see on her though and the young woman felt extremely embarrassed doing this, it was like she was playing dress up despite almost being twenty years old. With a deep breath she wiped the lipstick off of her lips with the palm of her hand not caring how it smeared onto her palm and cheek and just stared at herself in that moment.

This was extremely silly.

She had been out with Gajeel in what seemed like hundreds of times, so why now of all time did she feel the need to do this? Her heart pounded slightly as she turned away from her mirror to walk to her small bathroom and clean her face and then walked back to her vanity, picking up a light pink lipstick and began to apply that as well.

She tilted her head slightly as she stared at herself.

It was strange but she liked it better than the red and in the back of her mind she wondered if Gajeel would like it as well.

or if he would judge her.

She shook those thoughts from her mind knowing that Gajeel was the last person to judge her based on her looks, it was something that made her love him actually he was defiantly of the few people, especially men, that didn't make her feel so obnoxiously conscious of her body in a way he almost came to help her love her body. It was unexpected of course but not unwelcome, as it seemed to be the message of their relationship so part of Levy couldn't help to want to put effort in looking good for him, even if again she felt silly doing so knowing it wasn't needed but knowing something and doing something never seemed to coincide with each other.

With a sigh Levy pushed a piece of her blue hair behind her ear as she rubbed her lips together again and then started making various faces to see how she looked while with lipstick on. She liked it but again she rubbed it off, this time with a wet rag, and picked another color up from the small pile.

 _A deep red this time._

Levy could already feel herself hating it as she applied it to her bottom lip and wiped it off immediately before turning away and giving another big sigh wondering exactly what she was doing before turning back to the mirror and picking up the first lipstick she had tried on, a light pink, and reapplied it.  
She had to admit she liked it as she gave a pose to the mirror and laughed at herself feeling her face heat up in that moment. It was embarrassing but fun and for the first time since she decided to buy makeup that day, she could feel herself smiling, and even more smiling at her reflection.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

So she left it on as she grabbed her bag that she usually carried her books in and placed the lipstick in it as she took a deep breath and walked out her door towards the guild wondering in the back of her mind if she was doing something that was going to scar her in some way but at the same time her heart started to beat in excitement, in anticipation for his reaction because really in the end that's what she wanted the most was to see how he would react.

It's what she wanted the most.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't help but look at her, something was different about Levy but he couldn't exactly pin point it and it seemed like every time he did look at her, she would be looking at him; their eyes connecting for a moment and both would turn away. To say the least he was extremely frustrated over this that he finally stood up making his way to the table that she was at in a corner of the bar. It was were Levy always sat to read and Gajeel usually joined her so him going over there wasn't strange at all.

So why the fuck was his heart pounding like this?

"Hey." he said as he stood by the table staring down at her, his red eyes searching her face when she finally looked up at him her clear brown eyes connecting with his and Gajeel swore his stomach flipped slightly. The things she did to him.

It was then he finally realized what was different.

She was wearing lipstick.

"Oh hey." Levy replied breaking him from his thoughts as she pushed a piece of her blue hair behind her ear. "What brings you over Gajeel." she watched as he sat across from her his intense red eyes burning into her.

"No reason." he replied but a grin crossed his lips as he leaned closer to her his voice low and husky, "it's a good color on ya."

Levy's face turned into a bright red and Gajeel could barely keep back his laugh, he enjoyed teasing her way too much.

"Oh really, you mean…" she pointed to her lips, "I thought I just try something new you know." she shrugged as she looked back down at her book her fingers touching the pages lightly.

"I like it." he replied as she looked up at him suddenly surprise written on her face, "I think I like to have a closer look." he leaned closer to her his large hand moving to touch her chin lifting it up slightly, it was a shiny pink not exactly his favorite color but he liked it on her.

He wondered how it felt to kiss her with her lips like that.

Promptly Gajeel threw those thoughts from his mind as he let go of her chin and leaned back into the wooden bench. Watching as Levy took a deep breath before smiling at him looking satisfied for some reason. "Do you want to go somewhere later?" she sounded flushed but confidence also was strong in her voice as she closed her book and sat up straighter. Gajeel blinked before smiling himself.

"Sure."

Maybe he would be getting his chance after all.


End file.
